


【尊礼】流沙

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 本文是献给宗像礼司的9102年的生贺文。设定是大富豪尊X催眠师礼，全文共10页，约为2.8w字。总体来说是甜蜜的故事，希望大家能狗喜欢（这个设定并不是很好写，请大家对我宽容一点啊！）





	1. 第1页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

And you need to heal the hurt behind your eyes  
你需要治愈自己看不见的伤痛  
Fickle words crowding your mind  
以及那些涌入你心头的薄情言辞  
So  
那么  
Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in  
睡吧宝贝，让你的梦渐渐涌入  
Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within  
如果甜蜜的火焰，而你安全地沉在其中

Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in  
睡吧亲爱的， 让你的洪水冲进来  
And carry you over to a new morning  
把你送到一个全新的早晨

————《sleep》

========================================================

凌晨三点半，周防尊又被噩梦惊醒了，他条件反射般地摸了摸枕头下面的枪。

打开台灯，摆了个让自己舒服的姿势斜靠在枕头上，顺手从万宝路烟盒中摸了一支。周防充血的眼睛很酸涩，可是现在毫无睡意，望着天花板发呆，一个个歪歪扭扭的烟圈在空中慢慢扩散。

香烟燃尽后，他翻身起来朝厨房走去，冰箱里有草薙出云去英国出差带回来的Macallan威士忌，实在睡不着的时候，酒精就成了“安慰剂”，让他能在微醺中进入睡眠。

大概一个月前，周防尊开始失眠。  
作为拥有数十亿资产的企业社长，烦心的事儿自然不少。周防心里很清楚自己的梦魇所在，可是苦于无处排解，一日日堆积在心头，终于到了连睡觉都要握着枪的程度。睡眠不佳不加引起的精神恍惚，终于让他身边的人看不下去了。

“尊哥，去医院看看吧！开点安眠药，说不定就能睡的好了。”八田美咲坐在沙发上，熟练地把玩着匕首。他是为数不多的，被允许带武器进入社长办公室的人之一。

社长周防尊的身体后仰靠在真皮转椅的靠背上。他阖着双眼，单手撑着头部，双脚搭在办公桌上。此刻他头疼欲裂，听了八田的建议后摇了摇头说：“安眠药的副作用太大，会让人变傻吧！”

坐在八田身旁，展开双臂靠在沙发的上的副总经理草薙出云说：“不如去看看心理医生吧，也许会有用呢！”

“你这家伙.....！”周防瞪了他一眼：“你的意思是我得了精神病吗？”

“当然不是啦！”草薙走到他办公桌的前面坐下，解释道：“现在的人多多少少都有心理疾病，大企业的老板都有自己的专属医生，可以通过催眠，倾听、疏导等方法减轻他们的压力，而且他们都是合同制的，绝对不会泄露客户的隐私。尊，我觉得你也可以考虑一下！”

催眠师，心理医生。这种职业周防一早就听说过，对此他不屑一顾。通过道具使人安睡，又或者通过语言诱导，在他看来还不如安眠药来得真实。如果单纯凭对方几句话，就让自己的秘密和盘托出，和被诈骗了没有什么区别。而从事这个职业的人，周防嘴上不说，心里却是着实看不起的。

“以后再说吧！”他按揉着胀痛的太阳穴，漫不经心地应声道。

草薙看着他加深的眉心皱纹，语重心长地说：“你再这样下去HOMRA可就垮了哦。”

“没那么容易垮。”周防冷哼了一声说着，在蓬松的头发里抓了一把。他正要说“不是还有你吗”，看到指缝里掉落了不少红发，脸色突然沉下来了。

草薙出云是个心思缜密的人，当然看出了社长的担忧。他若无其事地站起身来，“好医生也是可遇不可求，总之先去物色吧！尊，我先出去了。”

“八田，你去安排一下。把浴室和阳光窗的玻璃都换成防弹玻璃，还有卧室的墙体做隔音处理。”周防是昨天晚上洗澡的时候忽然注意到玻璃的问题。人在里面处于无防备状态，如果有人从外向内射击，后果不堪设想。他一边说着，从钱包里掏出一张黑卡丢给�八田。

“情况那么糟了吗？”八田接过卡，忧心地问道：“尊哥，让人24小时守在您家怎么样？”

“不用了。房子里有其他人的话我更睡不着。你快去办吧！”周防摇了摇头， 拒绝了八田的建议。

这间近30㎡的社长办公室是副总经理草薙出云和十束多多良一起设计的。现代简约风格，周防对这里唯一的要求是能看到日出。大办公桌的右侧靠墙是沙发，左侧墙壁上挂着夏目漱石的画像，正对面是开门的方向，那边的墙壁挂着一幅从十束从中国带回来的龙腾祥云图。另有各色植物六盆，由园艺公司的人负责修剪打理。靠墙的大立柜里，本应该摆放书籍，周防却坚决反对摆对他没什么用的东西。如今那个柜子归十束多多良管理，里面摆着许多他从世界各地带回来的小玩意儿。�

办公桌上除了工作必须品以外，其他的东西并不多，唯有一个大地球仪引人注目，周防有时会漫无目的地转动它，就好像那是一件玩具。

八田离开后，周防尊又拉开了右下角抽屉，这是他今天第三次检查枪支，看到那把手枪好好地躺在那里，他才安心地舒了口气。

闇山光叶已经死了。  
草薙出云不止一次对他这样说。可是就在一个月前，他的办公桌上突然出现了一个便签，上面写着“这位置本该属于我，我才真正的King”。铅字打印出来的字条，没有任何其他的线索。直觉告诉他，字条是闇山雇人放进来的。除了草薙，他没有把这件事告诉过任何人。

正面交锋他从来没有怕过。让周防尊焦虑的是等待被袭击的过程，因为不确定对方会在什么时候出手，只好整天处于紧张状态。

然而，一个人长期处于焦虑和应激的状态，就会变得神经衰弱，甚至神经兮兮。正如草薙担忧的，周防已经快到精神崩溃的边缘了。  
哪怕是午间的小憩，他都无法放松下来。

=============================================

早上九点半，宗像礼司来到自己的工作室。他昨天刚从德国结束了为期一周出差回来，还在倒时差的他，为自己泡了一杯浓茶。

“伏见，你先说吧！”宗像分别看了助理淡岛世理和伏见猿比古。他摘下眼镜，在眉心处捏了几下，让酸涩的眼睛稍微好受一些。

“下一个目标客户，是周防尊。”伏见猿比古是宗像的助理，负责整理客户的资料以及寻找目标客户。他点开投影仪，宗像正对面的幕布上朝出现一张巨大的照片。  
“赤尊房屋建设集团公司社长，周防尊。身价在千亿日元以上，不仅在京都和大阪有楼盘，新西兰和意大利也有投资项目……”

“好年轻啊……”  
宗像望着照片上的人喃喃自语道。照片是那人刚从机场走出来时拍到的，30岁上下的年纪，如火焰般耸立的头发，肉食动物特有的蜜色瞳孔，紧闭的嘴唇和冷漠的表情，俊朗端正的五官散发着压倒性的气势，宗像一时无法将这个人的长相和富豪身份联系起来。

“周防尊好像有些健康问题，员工们在背地里偷偷议论他近一个月来精神不振。宗像医生，是否要继续呢？”伏见将周防的个人信息汇总成表格，放在屏幕上给大家看。  
“这个客户可以跟进，这么年轻就有那么多资产，是继承的吗？”宗像抿了一口红茶问道。

“有传言说赤尊集团前身是一个叫HOMRA的黑社会组织，但没有确切消息。关于那我再去查一下。”伏见继续翻动页面，这次出现的是一个带眼镜的金发男人：“草薙出云，是这家公司的创始人之一，到任副总经理，国内外运营业大部分都是他说了算，相当于周防尊的智囊。”

“十束多多良，和草薙出云同级别。主要负责公司的财务管理和内部机制管理。这个人很少出现在媒体面前，却是公司说话很有分量的人。” 

宗像点了点头：“目标客户的背景，生活上有什么喜好，我需要一份完整的报告。”  
“是。”  
“淡岛君，由你去接触一下那个叫草薙出云的。”宗像右手放在下巴处，思考了片刻说道：“周防尊看起来不像是会轻易接受别人治疗的人，如果由草薙介绍，这件事就好办了。”

“是。昨天我和另外两家心理诊疗室的医生吃晚饭的时候，他们说接到了草薙出云的咨询电话，”淡岛世理挺直身体继续说道，“虽然他没有说病人是谁，但提到了严重失眠。”

“很好。淡岛君，想办法把这个男人带到这里来。”


	2. 第2页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

助手们离开后，宗像注视着周防的照片看了好一会儿。那具有侵略性的眼神散发出很不好相处的气息，他几乎可以断定这人和他不合拍。如此年轻的年纪就坐拥千亿资产，不用想也能猜到是来自一些非常渠道的。既然这样，那么诊疗费一定要配得上他的“身份”。

宗像礼司，4年前以优异的成绩毕业于美国斯坦福大学心理学专业，第二年获得了国际催眠师证书，同年取得了心理咨询师执照。回国后在东京结识了两位能干的助理，他的事业做得风生水起，并为国内外的一些高端客户做定期咨询，还为日本知名大学做心理学的特约讲师。

这个身份光鲜亮丽，宗像礼司的工作室也成为储藏众多富豪秘密的地方，这也是他希望让世人看到的一面。而他的另一面，就是用一些“非常”的办法，让富豪们“自愿”拿出钱财救济陷入贫困的人们，他的身后是由导师建立的基金会，还有其他的同事都欧洲也在为这个基金会服务着。

工作室的最里面，设有一个15㎡左右的谈话间，墙边有一张藤蔓造型的摇椅，上面铺着舒适的垫子，这种椅子可以随意调节倾斜的角度。桌上放着一个怀表，金属链子暗淡的光泽看得出用得有些年头，这是他的老师送他的毕业礼物，只有在看诊的日子里他才会带着它。宗像将怀表放进西装内侧的口袋里，将旁边的沙漏翻转，空闲的时候，宗像会望着里面的金色的细沙流动，在底部慢慢堆积，让人有一种安宁满足感。

在宗像看来，财富是流动的，情感也是流动的，不会在某处停留，一旦堆积地太多便失去平衡。这个世界上所有的痛苦，和财富流动、情绪流动不畅有关。用自己所学来造福人们，这是宗像礼司的理想。

� 三分钟过后，细沙全部流到底部部。  
那么，开始工作吧！  
宗像礼司的面前慢慢浮现出周防尊的脸，嘴角扬起一丝浅笑。

====================================

“心理咨询？我不去。”  
周防双手抱在脑后，将脸转到一边毫不犹豫地拒绝 。 

“你先听我说完。”草薙丢了支雪茄给他：“来，试试这个。”  
周防正好烟瘾发作了，接过来闻了一下：“Cohiba(注：高斯巴，古巴的品牌）？”这牌子的雪茄是他比较喜欢的类型，抽起来从口腔到肺的味道都很干净。他瞥 了一眼草薙得意的表情：“你别以为给我这个就能过关！你要是觉得我真的生病了，去医院搞点安眠药吧！”

“你是害怕变傻吗？”草薙半开玩笑地说着，接着正色道：“这个医生不一样，他是给欧洲几个大企业的老板做签约咨询的，一般的客户人家都不接的。虽然很年轻却很不简单哦。”

听到这里，周防倒是有了几分兴趣，立刻警惕地反问道：“ 你是从哪儿认识的这个医生？”

“东医大校长推荐的。”  
草薙说谎了。是他在酒吧里认识的美女，正好是这个专业的助理医生，然后聊到了那位医生的工作室。美女助理答应引荐，对方还不一定肯接单呢。草薙决定先说通周防，但是这过程他无论如何都开不了口。

“你的意思是，让他治疗的过程中，我获得一些商业信息吗？嘁，这不太可能吧！”周防冷笑了一下，朝空中吐了个烟圈，金色的瞳孔在烟雾中炯炯放光，接着问道：“这医生叫什么？”

“宗像礼司。长得倒是蛮端正的，一副社会精英的样子。听说是个相当厉害的人物。”草薙嘴里咬着雪茄，用手机在网上翻到医生的照片，递给周防尊。  
照片里的宗像西装笔挺，站在工作室吧台处。他脸上带着微笑，墨蓝色的头发一丝不苟，随眉眼间透出知性优雅的气质，金边眼镜后面的绀紫色瞳孔给人一种克制、严谨的感觉。在他的身后，形象墙上挂满了各种证书。

这是个很优秀的男人，优秀到让周防在看到他的第一眼就心生抗拒，仿佛是本能告诉他，这男人是个危险人物。  
或者说，是有可能颠覆周防人生的男人。

意识到这一点，再说不去见他就不像是周防尊会做的事了。战胜每一个他认为的危险人物，是他人生中最大的乐事。

“你去安排吧！治不好我的失眠，我可是一毛钱都不会付给他。”  
周防向下翻动页面，顺便看了宗像工作室的简介，收费标准高得令人咂舌。嘴巴说几句就能赚钱的话，我们又为什么要那么辛苦啊........周防虽然同意让宗像看诊，心里对他的不屑却丝毫没有改变。

“我马上去联系。雪茄，送给你了！”草薙把雪茄盒推到他面前，看了看手表，“晚上建设厅有个饭局，7点半我过来接你。“

“知道了，知道了。”周防头都没抬向他挥了挥手，示意他出去。

=========================================

三天后。

真是让人不快的男人。  
宗像打量着对面的周防尊，和看照片的时候感觉差不多。他的手叉在口袋里双腿微分靠在座椅上，里面的白色衬衫轻浮地解开了两颗扣子，从外套到鞋子，从手表戒指到上衣口袋里的钢笔，无一不是奢侈品。那双盛气凌人的金色瞳孔，笔直地注视着宗像的脸看了好几分钟。周防的脸上表现出的不屑、怀疑甚至挑衅的神情，他不禁怀疑这男人真的是来看诊的吗。

“医生，什么时候开始？我的时间很贵哦。”周防夸张地看了一眼手腕上的金表。  
“对不起，请不要叫我医生。在我的工作室里，我的身份是催眠师，心理治疗师。”宗像微笑了一下，伸出右手：“您好！我是宗像礼司，叫我宗像就可以了。”

“周防，周防尊。”红发男人握住那只手时，心中第一感觉是他的手指纤细，苍白的皮肤有些凉。  
“你这是.......？”  
宗像拉上了窗帘，房间里顿时陷入了黑暗，只有小桌上的台灯亮着。对于周防来说，只有睡觉的时候才要拉上窗帘。

“请不要介意，这是为了让我们谈话的时候，没有任何干扰。对了，这房间也是完全隔音的，所以不要担心我们谈话的内容被人听见。”宗像重新回到座位上，视线落在他的右手腕戴的那只金表上：“请将您的私人物品，特别是手表，手机交给助理保管吧！我们有客户专用的置物柜。”

“万一有什么重要的事呢？”  
“没有什么事比阁下的健康更重要。”

宗像微微昂起的下巴态度很坚决，周防只得作罢，怏怏地取下手表，干脆把手包一起递给了宗像。

几分钟后，宗像重新回到了房间。他将口袋里的怀表放到桌子上的时候，周防尊忽然想起电视里常有的情节，这东西是催眠的道具吧！他暗暗地猜想着。  
但是宗像却并没有立刻坐下，而是去倒了一杯茶放到了周防面前。

“等一下的过程可能会有点长。如果口渴，您可以先喝口茶。”宗像很满意地呡了一口：“Twinings，英国皇家御用茶。这可是我托人从伦敦官员那里搞来的正品。”

“我来这里不是听你讲茶的。”周防暼了一眼精美白瓷茶杯。  
“周防先生，您误会了，我当然也不是邀请你来喝茶的。但是您肩膀僵硬，脸色凝重，我只是想让您紧张的情绪放松一点。” 

周防看到宗像线条优美的唇角勾起一丝浅笑，那把握全局优雅自信的笑容，真让人火大。特别是他的嘴唇.......樱色的薄唇有种说不清的色情感，周防转动着右手食指的戒指，一面为自己的心猿意马感到恼怒，一面警惕地看着他。仿佛对面的不人是医生，而是他的对手。

“周防先生，我接下来要问一些问题，希望您能诚实回答。”宗像停顿了一下，接着解释道：“只是常规的问话，请不要紧张。”

话说我看起来真的很紧张吗？  
周防心里嘀咕着。这时候，宗像将沙漏翻转，一股细小的流沙以极缓的速度流向底部。


	3. 第3页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“您失眠的情况有多久了？”  
“最近一个月睡得特别少。”  
“平时有健身吗？”  
“一星期三次，我有专门的健身教练。”  
“有什么特别讨厌吃的食物吗？”  
“苦瓜，荠菜。咳咳，所有苦的东西。”说到这个，周防有些不好意思。  
“那么，您喜欢吃甜食对吗？”  
“可以这么理解。”  
“您和家人住在一起吗？”  
“我一个人住。”

“能说说你梦境中的情况吧。”  
“大部分时候都记不清了。但是偶尔梦境里有血，有死人。”周防说话的时候，望着宗像的脸，但是那人却丝毫没有吃惊。

“来我这里之前有吃过安眠药吗？”  
“没有。偶尔睡不着，会喝一点儿威士忌。”  
“一周的性生活有几次？”  
“诶？你说什么？”周防愣了一下，以为是自己听错了。

“一星期有几次sex？”宗像抬起头一脸严肃地望着他，换了种句式又问了一遍。

“我说过了，我一个人住。”周防皱起眉提高了音调，右腿不自然地轻轻抖动着。就算是同为男人，面对这个问题也不想说实话吧。

“一个人住和有没有性生活是两个问题。”宗像轻叹了口气，修长的中指推了下镜架一本正经地说道：“独居的成年男人如果没有性伴侣，更容易失眠，那么这就不是心理问题而是生理问题。”

“真是失礼的家伙！怎么又扯到生理问题上了？！”周防瞪着他，调整了一下坐姿冷笑了一声回答道：“一个星期至少四次，算不算正常？”

说完这句话，周防突然有些后悔。昏暗的光线中，他看到宗像唇角微微上扬着，那貌似无意的笑在周防看来简直像是在嘲笑他。

“好的，我知道了。那么最后一个问题，对金钱的态度。”宗像抬起眼睛注视着他，这无疑是所有问题中最为严肃的一个。

周防轻轻挪动了一下坐姿，将视线移到桌上的沙漏上。原先堆积在上方的细密的沙无声无息地洒落，已经即将落尽。

“钱是好东西，我对钱没有概念，生意上的事我过问的不多。”周防继续转动着食指的戒指，像是回忆起什么不愉快的往事，脸色变得有些阴沉，他端起茶杯喝了几口，馥郁醇厚的红茶滋润了干渴的喉咙。沉默了片刻后，他望向宗像：“有钱不是坏事，但是没钱一定是坏事。不然，我连诊费都付不出来，你还会听我说话吗？”

对钱没有概念？大部分的富人都是这么说的。  
通过半小时的观察，宗像能感觉出周防不是那种会被物质所困的人，他举手投足都如同一只走在草原上的雄狮般慵懒随意，看不出他内心真正在意的是什么。  
宗像语调平缓地说：“人都是有倾诉欲望的，在诉说的时候，内心的压力会得到缓解。就像这个——”他拿起那个手边已经停止流动的沙漏，指着上面空的部分：“完全停止流动的内心，和死亡差不多。人的身体是个容器，内心里堆积了太多的烦恼，如果不及时释放出来，精神会受不了的。我这么说，您能理解吗？”

周防轻轻地点了点头，示意他继续。  
“那么，谈一下你失眠的原因吧！”  
“多年前我杀了一个人，可是上个月收到了一张可能是他找人放进来的字条。我记得明明杀了他，可是这件事和诡异，我四处寻找这个人的下落，可是......”周防摇了摇头，眉心的皱纹加深了。

“也就是说当时的情况你记得不太清楚是吗？是你觉得你杀了他，其实他有可能没有死。”对于周防烦心的事，宗像并不觉得吃惊，毕竟在他做咨询的这些年里，还听到过更加恐怖的事。

“我倒是希望他没有死。”周防冷笑了一下说道。

“有时候人会自我暗示做了某事，这和篡改记忆差不多，可是一旦解除暗示，当时的情况就会很清楚得想起来。”

“然后呢？宗像先生，你可以直接告诉我下一步要做什么？”周防调整了一下坐姿。

“那么，您介意我对你催眠吗？也许我们有办法知道当时的情况。”  
周防犹豫了一下，最后无所谓地耸了耸肩膀说：“可以试试。反正我失眠，如果你有办法让我睡着，我求之不得。”

“周防先生，催眠和睡眠是不同概念。 您请移步那边的藤椅躺好。”宗像解释道站了起来，将他带了过去。

这是个一本正经得让人窒息的男人。  
周防尊叹了口气照他说的做了，整个身体的重量交给藤椅。这是一个很舒服的倾斜角度，他轻轻地吐了口气，双手交叠在腹部。宗像从上方拉下一个根金属挂钩，将怀表挂在上面。

果然是用来催眠的道具，想靠这个让我睡着吗？哼。  
周防尊不屑地瞥了一眼那个老旧的怀表：“这手法有点老套啊。”

“是呢。”宗像依然微笑着，坐到他的头部靠左后的地方，和藤椅保持着令人放松的距离。  
借着墙角的呼吸灯的微弱光线，周防看到那上面的指针正好在5点的位置，看清楚之后他吃了一惊——怀表的指针竟然是逆时针转动的。

“时间在人脑里其实是个可以实体化的东西，以影像的形式存储在记忆里。人感觉到的烦恼，很大一部分是因为懊恼、后悔、记忆模糊等原因造成的。” 宗像礼司的声音很有磁性，清澈如泉水般的低语娓娓道来。周防并不打算打断他，注视着倒退的指针，静静地听他说话。

“如果你愿意，我们可以谈一下你的生活。”  
“都各种各样的烦心事吧！”  
“说的是呢。不如我们回到过去看看吧！和股东们成立公司初期，有很多值得记忆的事吧？”  
.......  
“嗳，很难。草薙常说他一夜愁白了头，那家伙的头发本来就是金色的。还有十束，他就是个吃货......”周防淡淡地说着，眼前的指针转过了第6圈，眼睛竟酸起来。。

“你爱好自由，不想被束缚。但是有朋友们在一起，依然是开心的。还记得当时的情景吗？”宗像按照资料显示的内容，引导着周防回忆起那些美好的过去。

“三年前，公司拿到第一个项目的时候，我们三个都喝醉了。随便走到一个公园里睡的，第二天醒来发现草薙和十束的衬衣上写着......‘必胜’，那样子傻透了......”  
“你还记得自己衣服上写着什么吗？”  
“胜......”  
.......  
房间里安静极了，只有周防均匀的呼吸声和怀表指针细密的转动声音。

8分钟而已。  
宗像的心情很复杂，甚至有些气愤。这个男人并不是被催眠了，而是单纯睡着了而已！！

明明刚才还警惕地像只保护领地的雄狮，不到一小时竟然在陌生的地方睡着了！踩着松软的地毯上，宗像慢慢地移动到他的身边。周防紧绷的脸颊此刻舒展开来，耸立的红发向后梳着，他的五官生得很端正，称之为美男子也不为过。

看着这像孩童一般毫无防备的睡颜，宗像不由地轻笑了一下。周防的胸口随呼吸轻轻起伏着，扣在一起的双手也松开了，右手食指上的戒指泛着贵金属的光泽。�  
食指戴戒指，也就是他说自己单身并没有撒谎吧......  
不过，宗像立刻摈弃这个与业务无关的猜想。

仔细看看，那戒指上似乎刻了什么字。宗像用微型电筒看了看——是个“S”打头的.......字母吗？搞不好是密码。可是后面的字母被挡住了，即使不是密码，这个字母说不定有很重要的意义。

这机会实在难得。一旦这头狮子再次警惕起来，自己再也没有机会看到那个单词到底是什么了。

于是，宗像轻轻地抬起那红发男人的右手食指，下一个字母是“U”，正在宗像想看清楚下一个字母的时候，那人竟一把抓住他的手！

糟糕！宗像心里暗暗叫苦。  
然而那男人并没有醒，只是下意识地抓住了他的左手。周防若是惊醒过来发现了自己的意图，那么就意味着宗像失去了这个客户，还有可能是身败名裂的结果。

这家伙......宗像不快地皱起眉。  
周防将他的手按在自己腹部，掌心隔着衬衣能感受他的体温。他熟睡时呼吸并不均匀，眉心微微蹙动，手上的握力也时重时轻。  
宗像在昏暗的光线中注视着周防，那既痛苦又难过的情感似乎透过被握住的手传递给了他，那手掌炙热有力，在被紧紧握住的时候，宗像的潜意识中不知不觉萌生了想要安抚他的念头。

看样子的确是很就没好好睡过了。今天........就算是特别服务吧！宗像无奈地叹了口气。


	4. 第4页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“哦呀，终于醒来了。”

宗像在半小时前才抽回左手，长时间保持姿势使他的肩膀又酸又涨。那红发男人坐起身来，茫然地看着宗像，一副还没清醒过来的样子。

“唔.......几点了？”周防打了个夸张的哈欠。  
“9点。”宗像的脸色虽然很难看，却依然微笑着说：“草薙先生有告诉过您吧！我这里是按小时收费的。”

“吵死了，该付的钱我会付的！”周防不耐烦地瞪了宗像一眼，俨然不记得抓着他的手睡觉的事了。

“那么周防先生，我现在要准备下班了。”宗像拉开窗帘，不远处闪烁的霓虹灯光照了进来。即使不开灯，也能将房间里的一切看个清楚。

周防缓缓地站起身来，走到他的身侧试探地问道：“宗像，我刚才睡着的时候，有说过什么吗？”  
“没有。”  
“......”  
周防从置物柜里取出自己的物品，在离开前本想再问些什么，但是看到宗像态度暧昧的脸还是咽了回去。

返程的路上，周防握住方向盘的手心里在微微冒汗。此刻他的脑子里有些混乱：自己竟然在陌生的地方睡了四个小时！更让人难以置信的是，宗像那清澈的眼神，以及从薄唇中说出的轻柔话语，确确实实地出现在了刚才的梦中。  
那个男人到底.......

周防从口袋里掏出手里，心烦意乱的他此刻只想找人喝酒。  
“草薙吗？你把十束、八田叫出来，老地方见。”

===================================

伏见猿比古去日本郊区出差了两天，回来后的第一时间去找宗像礼司汇报情况。当他听说周防在被催眠的过程中睡着了，感到十分吃惊。

“宗像先生，要加入一点药物吗？”伏见问道。

“还不是时候。”宗像若有所思地望向窗外，“一个人只会在很放松的时候才会入睡。他表面上看起来全神戒备，内心其实已经接受我了也说不定。等淡岛君的消息吧！对了，你调查的那边怎么样？”

“周防是孤儿，在经商以前在一个HOMRA的带有黑社会性质的社团里，应该是继承人之争吧！最后他带着自己的追随者退出了。他们一开始是做借贷，也就是高利贷，第二年开始做地产。”

“退出社团.......大概问题就出在这里。”宗像喃喃自语着。轻轻推了下镜架，关于周防的事，他心里已经有些有点眉目了。“那么其他人际关系呢？”

“咳咳，他没有固定的性伴侣。”伏见本来不想这么说的，又找不到合适的词汇，“周防尊在这方面是个很冷淡的人，不喜欢被关系束缚，所以没有结婚也没有恋人。除了必要的生意往来，他很少有交往深入的朋友。”

“没有固定的性伴侣......的意思是？”宗像抬起眼看着伏见。

“性癖好不确定，也没有固定的人选。”——但这个不重要吧！伏见心里嘟囔着，这些资料都是从以前社团的人那里得到的，是真是假都没办法考证。 

“我知道了。你先去休息吧！”  
宗像微微点了点头，待伏见离开后，他坐在转椅上来回转动着。直觉告诉宗像，周防尊一定还会来找他的。因为给社长治疗的关系，淡岛世理和赤尊地产的副总经理草薙出云相处的挺不错，上次治疗回去，周防似乎什么都没说。

明天又到了约见的日子，没有反馈的话行动会有一定难度。  
这次见面不管他的反应如何，宗像都决定要“行动”了。那男人太危险，拖得时间越久对自己越不利。想尽快结束这个case，不到万不得已他不想借助药物。给周防那样的男人下药，一旦被他察觉，反扑过来恐怕会把自己吃得渣都不剩吧。想到这里，宗像苦笑了一下。

“叮铃铃——”  
手机铃声打断了他的思路，宗像拿起手机一看，没想到竟然是周防尊。

“我是周防。明天是咨询的日子吧！”  
“是的，明天下午2点。”  
“见面的地点改到我办公室。”  
“这样恐怕不合适吧？”周防的态度强硬地令宗像感到不快，他立刻提出了反对，“咨询室对光线、噪音都是有要求的——”

“这个你不用担心，我让人准备了一间，和你那里差不多的。”周防打断他，语气稍微和缓了些，“在我这里，万一我又......咳咳，要方便一点。”  
“哈？”  
“明天下午1点半，我让人过去接你。”

电话被挂断了，宗像足足愣了一分钟。就“任务”来说，去他办公室当然最好，让他感到吃惊的是周防的独断专行。一通电话打来，完全没有商量的余地，就是通知而已。在宗像从业的这几年中，还没有任何一个客户用这种态度对他。

真是难以置信，那么强势的男人竟然会需要拉着别人的手睡吗？！我看他也未必就真的那么难对付！宗像板着张脸，将手机丢到桌子上。 

==================================

“宗像先生，您请这边来。”  
一个自称十束多多良的青年接待了宗像礼司，他们穿过繁忙的工作区域，辗转来到一个独立的办公区域，这里很安静，有三间大办公室紧挨着。  
“King在里面，我先去通报一下。”  
“King？”宗像叫住他，确认自己没有找错人。

“就是周防尊。我叫习惯了，请不要介意。”青年微笑着解释了一下，推门进去了。

十束多多良追随周防很多年了，宗像从他身上却没有感觉到丝毫戾气，是一个很温和的人。宗像不由感慨这样的人怎么会和周防在一起……

几分钟后，宗像被带去一个小房间，也就是周防所说的“咨询室”。

财富，是这些有钱人任性的资本啊！  
宗像礼司环视着房间，除了对周防挥金如土咂舌以外，还对他行动的速度感到吃惊。他拉开椅子坐到周防的面前：“您对我还是不够信任啊。”

“这和信任没有关系。”周防今天穿着黑色衬衣，坐下的时候脖子里的项链滑了出来，是一个星型的坠饰。“如果我中途睡着了，你要离开也可以——”

“如果您今天又睡着了，我会叫醒您的。”  
这是宗像第一次打断他，他挺直脊背微笑着说：“毕竟，我是来解决您失眠问题的，并不是来负责哄您睡觉的。”

“说的是呢！”  
周防僵硬地笑了一下，不动声色地打量着宗像，他今天穿着淡紫色的衬衫，显得他皮肤很白，领口处隐约可见锁骨。今天没有穿外套，腰背的线条显露无疑。宗像的眼睛是紫色的，话说这种总让人蠢蠢欲动的瞳孔颜色他是第一次见到，还有他的嘴唇......如果含住我的东西——

啧！昨晚上的梦境中居然出现了宗像赤裸地躺在他怀里的景象，至于为什么周防会做那么荒诞的梦，大概和第一眼看到宗像时他身上透出的特别气质有关吧！这个男人没有一处和他相似，一切都让他莫名火大。每当看到宗像那微微上翘的傲慢眼角都让周防有种想要弄坏他冲动。他的眉头忍不住蹙动了一下，连忙将自己乱飘的思路拉回来：“咳咳，我们开始吧！”  
.........  
“您现在担心他突然出现在面前吗？”宗像先问了这几天的感觉之后，见周防的态度比上次要配合些了，于是他把最核心的问题抛了出来。

“担心？并不是担心，是期待。”周防抬起眼皮看着宗像：“有个很久以前就被我杀了人，虽然他们都说他死了，但是我却能感觉到他的气息，让人恶心的僵尸般的气息。他要是再出现在我的面前，我还会再和他战斗一次。”  
“......当时你用什么杀他的呢？”  
“铁棍戳进他的肚子。”

面对他的坦诚，宗像不禁愣了一下，紧接着问：“看他不动了你才离开的吗？”

“不记得了......”周防眯着眼睛望着他，“准确的说我不记得自己是否真的杀死他了。”  
“想再去看看吗？”  
“可是我已经记不起了。”周防苦恼地在头发上抓了一把。

“可以试一下，只要您充分信任我。”冲着周防笑了一下，然后将桌上的沙漏倒转。沙漏是他计量治疗时间的重要工具，可以将客人的注意力吸引过去，对放松精神有一定的作用。

“宗像，你还是别说敬语了，听着好别扭。”那种温柔的笑大概是职业需要的吧！周防皱着眉提出了意见。


	5. 第5页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“我知道了。周防，你放松精神，按着我说的做就行了。在这中间，如果有什么突然情况发生，我会在适当的时候叫醒你，请放心。”  
........  
宗像和上次同样的道具，那个指针倒退的怀表。不过这次他用了更专业的方法，在这个极其安静地环境里，周防能感觉到自己的回忆如同沙漏般，一点点地倾泄出来。他被宗像牵引着，就像是沉入大海的深处，失重的、无感的注视着那个血腥的夜晚，他和闇山光叶决斗的过程，慢慢重现在他们的面前。  
......  
“他拿着铁管朝我冲过来，可是我的枪没有子弹了。”  
“.......”  
“我......！我要杀了他们......”  
......  
十多分钟以后，周防断断续续地讲了很多，时而陷入睡梦中时而呓语。时间慢慢地流淌着，周防尊满脸冷汗，全身肌肉紧绷微微抽搐着，紧握的拳头上青筋毕现。那是很痛苦的回忆，不得已的战斗，不得已的杀人，时势将他推到现在的位置，他一个人站在山巅，遭受着精神的痛苦折磨。

看到这样的周防尊，宗像的心不禁有些动容。那男人双手的关节捏得咯咯作响，紧咬的颌骨看颤动着，再继续下去有抽筋的危险。宗像立刻握住了他的手，并轻声唤着他的名字：“周防！周防！”

正在宗像试图将他唤醒的时候，周防忽然将他的手攒在掌心，力道大得惊人，宗像吃痛地皱起了眉。几分钟过后，那男人才渐渐趋于平静。  
“唔……呼……”  
“周防？”  
“呼......呼......"

他.......竟然睡着了。  
看来这男人外表虽然强悍，内心却很需要人来安抚。握住他的手，就能让他安静下来，宗像觉得这简直不可思议。不过，他睡着了对宗像来说是件好事，可以更方便做事了。轻轻地翻过他的手掌，食指上的戒指便看得一清二楚了：suoh mikoto

原来是他的名字。  
宗像屏住呼吸悄悄离开了周防的身边，这间咨询室就在他办公室里间，要想知道他的秘密，现在就是最好的时机。

带上手套手脚利落地锁上了办公室的大门。周防的电脑是锁屏状态，大办公桌下面有几层抽屉，里面摆着各种文件，还有雪茄之类的小玩意儿。宗像极快地速度翻看后，没有发现他想要的能作为“把柄”的内容，他的视线落在了靠背椅的后面是一个60cm高的保险柜上。

这个保险柜设计并不复杂，内外两圈转盘，最外侧刻着的是1-9的数字和26个英文字母。内外两圈的指针能正确拼出密码，保险柜门便能开启。

宗像半蹲着身子，仔细看了看密码盘，思付了片刻后，忽然想到了周防戒指上的字母。他抱着试一试的心态转动着圆盘，将最后一个“o”转到指针位置的时候，他听到保险柜里面咔哒一声，心脏顿时狂跳起来：锁开了！用自己的名字、生日做密码是最愚蠢的做法，然而谁有能想到一个地产大亨就是用这么蠢的密码呢？正当他暗自窃喜的时候，后脑勺被一个金属质感的东西抵住了。

“你比我想象的要聪明啊，宗像礼司。”

听到了周防的声音，他的后背打了个冷噤。既然被抓到了，也没什么好狡辩的了，宗像正要站起来。周防却按住了他的肩膀：“保险柜既然打开了，不看看里面是什么吗？”

“能看吗？”宗像冷冷的问道，准备去拉那个柜门。  
“里面的西全给你，作为你催眠我的诊费，怎么样？”  
“那要看里面是什么东西了。”  
“呵呵，你会喜欢的。”

周防凑在宗像的耳边，沙哑的嗓音让人战栗。宗像并不相信他的话，周防答应要给的可见并不是什么好东西，搞不好会是子弹。他吞咽了一下，轻轻地拉开了保险柜的门。

哗啦啦——  
里面本就塞得满满当当，门一打开，各色物品掉落一地。各种各样的情趣玩具，还有男型器具。宗像的脸色顿时变得极难看，自尊被侮辱的愤怒感充斥在心头，照这形势看来，周防尊恐怕已经知道自己了的意图，到底是什么时候……

他深吸了一口气，强令自己冷静下来。僵持了片刻后，宗像拿起来一个肉色的男型，然后鄙夷地看了看周防。

“恶趣味啊.......你准备了这么多这个东西，是不是因为你生理有缺陷啊？” 宗像嘲讽道，朝那漆黑的枪口看了一眼。

“真了不起啊！被人用枪指着还能说冷笑话！”  
周防狰狞地笑了一下，拽起宗像的胳膊将他推到墙边上，枪口顺着鼻梁滑到嘴唇，抵住喉结的位置：“至于是不是有缺陷.......你亲自来试试怎么样？” 

“开什么玩笑！” 宗像的心里咯噔一声，他看得出周防看起来并不是说说而已，“要想杀了我就快动手吧！”

“催眠师，现在该轮到我问你了。你刚才在找什么？”周防搂住他的腰，让他没办法移动半分。  
“找......能让你乖乖付钱的东西。”这姿势太奇怪了，宗像不快地皱起眉。

“钱吗.......你要多少尽管开口。”周防的手顺着腰线摸到了他的臀部轻轻地抓揉着，“需要用这么下三滥的手段吗？”

“呃......！你！”宗像的眼睛瞪得老大，周防渐渐欺近的身子令他恐惧，“阁下现在做的不也是下三——？！” 

砰！  
一声闷响，硝烟的气味四散开来。周防手枪里的子弹贯穿了右后方的地球仪，射进了地板的缝隙里。嚣叫声令宗像难受地皱起了眉头，当他意识到周防说不定真的会杀了他时，于是不再挣扎。

“哼，这就对了！别乱动哦。”  
“你是什么时候发现的？”宗像压低嗓音问道。  
“上一次你看我戒指的时候吧！”

“原来如此。哼，阁下抓着我的手大睡特睡，原来是装的。”宗像带着几分嘲笑的口吻说道。

“我睡得很舒服，不过你不也很享受吗？”周防凑近他轻声说道，看着宗像表情的变化实在太让人愉悦了。

周防的呼吸面对面喷过来，让他的脸有些发烫。他这才恍然大悟，这察觉到周防很可能是为了不让他难堪才抓住他的手。

“今天让我到你办公室来的意思，是想再次试探我一下吗？”

“你说呢？宗像，你真是个很有意思的人。”  
周防意味深长地注视着他，然后从保险柜最里面拿出一瓶Chivas（芝华士），“来看看这个，这瓶威士忌是85年的限量版，黑市上卖到8万美金，我也只会在特殊的日子里喝上两口。”

“再好的酒.......在野蛮人的手里都没有价值。”  
宗像认得这酒，价值不菲且数量非常有限，保存酒的环境也很有讲究。这男人竟然把这么好的酒放在保险柜里，真是匪夷所思。

“喂喂，你把气氛弄得太紧张了！”  
周防冷哼了一声，突然提起酒瓶喝了一口。下一秒，那辛辣甘醇的液体进入到宗像的嘴里。那男人紧紧含着他的唇瓣，强行将酒送进他的口腔，“喝了这个你会好受点。”

“喂！停下——唔！”  
周防一连向宗像嘴里喂了三大口，来不及吞咽的酒溅到了衬衣上，烈酒在他的胃里翻起巨浪，酒精顺着血管迅速流向全身，燥热冲向每一个毛孔，宗像眼前有些模糊，他丢开了眼镜，猛地咳嗽了几声，瞪着周防颤抖着声音骂道：“你、你太差劲了！”

“好像是你比较差劲吧！”  
周防将枪别在后腰，将身体紧压着他，轻轻抚摸着那嫣红的薄唇：“我明明一直在忍耐........真是的！”手掌向下摸着那纤细的脖子，凑近他侧颈剧烈颤动的动脉，轻轻舔了一下，宗像忍不住颤抖了一下。

“你不要乱来.......”周防的拇指按住他的喉结，使他发出的声音有些低哑。忽然，那只手来到了他股间，猥亵地揉捏着，他忍不住闭上眼轻声呻吟着：“啊.......周防！”

“你是什么人？”  
“我是.....男人！”  
宗像的声音细若蚊吟般轻微，反倒把周防撩拨得躁动起来，干脆直接探入裤子里。最敏感的部分被周防掌心的薄茧刺激得渐渐硬挺起来。

“真是敏感的身体啊......”  
“什......么？”  
宗像惊愕地望着周防，不知是酒精作用还是被那双鎏金的瞳孔所蛊惑，他移不开眼也说不出话。这和自己第一次从照片上看到周防时的感觉一样，他危险了。没想到这男人对自己竟怀有情欲，宗像僵硬地笑了一下说：“原来你.......喜欢男人吗？”


	6. 第6页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“这和男人女人没关系。你看看你，湿透了.......”周防在他涨红的脸颊上亲了一下，手指故意在龟头出摩裟着，将那不断溢出的粘液涂抹开来。他看了一眼地上的玩具，坏笑道：“你是故意接近我的吗？还不肯说吗？”  
“当然不是！别、碰了！......变态！”宗像声音有些低哑，双腿有些发抖。下体不堪被亵玩，他拼尽全力想要推开周防。

咕咚！  
周防反剪着宗像的胳膊将他推到在办公桌上，三两下将他的裤子脱了下来。

“周防，停下来！真的，别——哈！”滚烫的手握住了他的囊袋，从后向前揉搓着，宗像的脸紧贴着办公桌，强烈的快感促使他的腰不受控制地晃动着。

“啪！”周防在那屁股上拍了一巴掌，白皙的皮肤上瞬间浮现出一个掌印：“你最好别动，不然受伤的可是你！”  
“住手——！”  
“好紧.......舒服的话就叫出来。”周防接续提问，掰开他的臀瓣食指按住那嫩红的穴口轻轻地按着，随着他指尖慢慢探入，宗像闷哼了一声，像是咬紧牙关在挺着。

“痛……”宗像额头上的冷汗顺着鬓角淌下来。  
一想起这男人装模作样的脸即将因情欲崩坏，周防就觉得兴奋：“要我继续吗？”

“......都到这地步了，我让你住手，你能停下了吗？”湿热的内壁紧紧缠着周防的手指，随着指节转动，不断被责难的前列腺逼宗像走向癫狂，他膝盖微微发颤，性器不断滴落的液体弄得大腿内侧湿漉漉。

“说的是呢！”  
这身体的反应和他梦中的一样可爱，周防尊情欲逐渐高涨，金色瞳孔几乎要喷出火来。紧接着，周防把酒倒在宗像屁股上，冰凉的酒顺着股缝流下去，他不由打了个冷噤。下一秒，身后传来了细小的”嗡嗡”声。

“啊！你混蛋！快拿出去~！哈！”  
宗像发现那是什么之后连声音都走了调，被周防强行喂了酒使他的头脑变得昏昏沉沉。依稀看见周防将一个男型玩具插进了他的身体，打开开关后，那东西在宗像的身体里蠕动起来，过于强烈的刺激让他有些站不住了，白皙的手指死命扣住桌子的边缘。

“我看看这里怎么样了.......”周防从身后抱住宗像，解开他的衬衣。摸到胸口处，捻住已经凸起的乳珠揉搓着：“很舒服吧！”

“周防！要怎么样......随便你，别、别在折磨我了，我已经......”尖锐地快感从胸口到下体不断冲上来，宗像的感官就快要无法承载了，他断断续续地说着，喉间漾着呜咽声。

“这求饶了吗？如果你让我满足了，今天你催眠我偷东西的事，我可以......既往不咎。”周防将自己的性器从裤子里解放出来，压在臀肉间摩擦着，那柔嫩的触感他情不自禁地轻叹了一声。

“拿出去！........把那东西拿出去！啊~”宗像忽然嚷了起来，阴茎涨得发疼，精液不断溢出，他已经被那男型折腾地快要发疯，头脑混乱地分不清高潮的感受，含含糊糊地说着：“周防......你倒是快做啊！”

“唔？宗像.......你这家伙真是——可恶！”周防以为自己听错了，看到宗像微醺的样子眼神迷离，咬着牙啐了一口。  
“唔......哈！”  
周防立刻将那东西从他身体里取出来，穴口处湿黏一片微微颤动着。他扶着自己的阴茎抵住那里一寸寸推进去，灼热的肉茎被绞得难受，差点直接射出来。周防扣住他的腰，咬住后槽牙集中精神抽插起来。  
“你......舒服吗？”  
“舒.....服！慢、慢一点！”

几乎在周防刚刚开始进攻，宗像就无法抑制地射精了。大腿内侧的肌肉抽搐着，宗像的身体已经投身欲望，热切地回应着男人的进攻。周防尊很享受宗像高潮的这过程，恶作剧般地顶弄他的敏感处，俯下身揉搓着那已经硬如石子的乳首。不多时，宗像的性器便再次硬挺起来了。

为什么会变成.......  
为什么我会让这男人拥抱了......  
为什么被那鎏金瞳孔注视着的时候，无法移开双眼.......

宗像的身体在哀鸣着，承受着男人的进攻，周防在他身体里射精了，但是那鼓胀颤动的家伙似乎还不满足。

“宗像，坐上来！”周防坐在转椅上，将宗像从办公桌上拉起来，示意他跨坐在自己大腿上。

“还要做吗？喂——”宗像一只手撑在桌子上大口喘息着，眯着眼睛望向周防。大约是情欲高涨，那红发男人的表情和野兽没什么两样，眼睛里跳跃着雄性的占有欲。容不得他拒绝，周防拉住他的手腕带了过去。

周防扶着宗像的腰，缓缓地坐下去。随着肉刃动作起来，宗像的理智彻底崩塌了，难以名状的感觉从下部涌上来，脸上露出要哭出来的表情。

“我喜欢你的这个，嫩红色的，很好看。”周防捉住他翘立的性器，在充血的肉冠上轻柔地搓弄着，那里被欺负得汩汩涌出泪珠。

“呀！别碰！”敏感处突然逗弄，宗像惊叫出声，他的腰剧烈颤动了一下，一把抓住周防的手。

周防温柔地亲吻着他的唇瓣：“宗像，我要你。”  
“哈？......你说什么！”宗像疑惑地看了周防一眼，那紫瞳泛着水光，来不及多想，那男人将脸埋进了他的胸口，含住敏感的乳尖吮吸起来。

啧！好舒服！  
周防已经好久没有想现在这样贪欢了，下半身被宗像强有力的收缩弄地舒得快要发狂。他一边揽住他的腰用力向上顶，一边用舌尖压住挺立的乳尖来回拨弄着。

“周防、周......呀！宗像抓扯着他的头发，乳首被舌苔搔弄得又痛又痒，甚至有种被嘬破皮的感觉。忽然，身体内壁涨得难受——那是周防即将射精的信号，他语无伦次地惊叫出声。周防闷哼了一声，握住宗像晃动的阴茎，粗鲁的捋动起来。

“宗像！来吧！”  
终于不堪前后都被凌虐，宗像紧紧地搂住周防的脖子，眼泪大颗大颗地滑落。就在刚才，他和周防同时高潮了。

已经没办法在为自己找借口了。  
说不定，从和这男人相遇的第一天开始，就注定了会有这样的结果。

“别动。”  
周防还处在高潮的余韵中，脖颈里汗水浸湿了衣衫，怀里的人却用枪指着他的太阳穴。他这才想起刚才的确是把枪别在后腰了。

“做得到就开枪吧！”  
周防扳过宗像的脸，那张俊美白皙的脸上翻涌着情欲的红晕，连眼角都红红地。绀紫色如水晶般的眼睛正瞪着他，周防丝毫不介意他手里的武器，扳过他的下巴然后吻住那双薄唇唇，探入口腔内壁轻柔地撩拨着。

果然还是做不到啊.......  
宗像握住枪的手微微颤抖着，周防热切的眼神没有丝毫改变，根本不在乎他是否真的会开枪，而是环住他脊背将他搂在怀里。

“到此......为止吧！”  
结束了这个缱绻甜腻的吻，宗像艰难地从他身上下来，他本想整理自己的衣衫，却发现腰上根本没有力气。

眼看着他要摔倒，周防急忙扶住他：“好了，别逞强了！那边有休息室，过去躺会儿。还有，你那里也需要清理一下吧！”

有液体从密处慢慢滑落，这种事情羞耻地让人难以启齿，身体的不适令宗像发现自己根本没办法走出这间办公室，只得默认了他的提议。

办公场所居然设有寝室，周防尊的生活到底淫糜到什么程度......  
宗像靠在墙边表情复杂地望着那张床，将被汗濡湿的衬衣脱下来。

“别看了，这张床除了我没人睡过。偶尔会在这儿睡一会儿”  
“.......”  
宗像的脸微微一红，朝浴室走去。摇了摇手中的枪望着周防：“这东西太危险了，暂时由我保管。”

“随你吧！” 红发男人从柜子里拿出一套衣服递给他：“这是我的衣服，你应该能穿。”他的眼睛刻意避开宗像，坐在旁边的凳子上为自己点了支烟。  
看着自己这狼狈的一身，宗像沉默着接了过来。

十多分钟过后，催眠师从浴室出来了，身上穿着周防的衣服——红色的高尔夫球杉和商务西裤，没想到意外地合身。身心俱疲的他只希望在稍事休息以后，尽快离开这个地方。

周防尊坐在沙发上，待他在床上躺好后，将一个文件袋丢在床头柜上，瞥了一眼那墨蓝色头发的脑袋。  
“要多少，自己写吧！”

“哈？”宗像转过头，一脸惊诧地看着他：“这是什么意思？”  
“你催眠我不是为了这个吗？”  
“被你抓到我也没什么好说的，但是催眠你不是为了钱，我是职业催眠师。”宗像认真地说道。  
“哼，说的什么啊！好复杂。”周防微微皱了皱眉。


	7. 第7页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“那么你呢？”  
“什么？”  
“是因为我翻了你的东西所以才做了这种事，还是因为.....想抱我才借的这个理由？”宗像的声音有些哑。

“是啊，为什么呢！”周防自言自语着，然后站起身向外走。面对宗像浑身散发的荷尔蒙，他对自己的自制力没有把握。

“周防！”宗像叫住了他。  
“哼，如果我说是后者，你该如何自处？”他转过头望着一脸错愕的宗像：“你还会继续治疗我吗？”

这个男人......他知道自己在说什么吗？宗像注视着他，似乎想要判断这句话的真实含义。  
“当然。如果只是治疗的话。”  
宗像眯起眼睛，毫不犹豫地回答道。如果因为睡过一次就放弃原则，他是无法原谅自己的。  
“公司的员工5点下班，你可以先睡一会儿。”周防说完后便离开了。

被子有周防的味道，宗像根本无法睡着。不到两小时，两人的关系发生了质的改变。既然已经被识破，周防居然还提治疗的事，难道他把这当成一场游戏吗？  
宗像看了看那个透明的文件袋，里面装着支票簿，钢笔，还有他的印鉴。  
还真是被小看了呢.......他苦笑了一下。

也许宗像礼司还没发现，今天的惨败，让他不知不觉中也迷失了自己的心。

据说，食肉动物的蜜色瞳孔有迷惑猎物的作用。  
宗像的脑海里浮现出周防尊的面孔，他阖上双眼暗暗地想，说不定被催眠的那个人是我。

=================================

“放弃周防尊？”  
伏见和淡岛异口同声地说，两人脸上露出惊诧的表情。  
“是的。这个客户不是我们能够应付的。”宗像十指交叉放在桌上，态度很坚决，“现在开始，他只是我的普通客户。等完成合约之后，就不要再继续来往了。”

“能说下原因吗？” 伏见猿比古的语气不太好，因为这那天室长出发前的态度大相径庭。

“您的脸色不太好，没事吧！”淡岛担心地问道。  
“我没事，稍微休息一下就好了。”宗像漫不经心地说着，“总之关于周防尊，就到此为止。如果你们一定要问的话，这是我个人的问题。”  
“可是——”  
“去寻找下一个目标吧！”宗像抬起左手，制止他们的追问。  
“……”员工们面面相觑。

“我要先离开一下，工作室就拜托给你们了。我的约诊都推到明天以后吧！” 宗像分别看了他们一眼。

关于周防尊的事，他总觉得不能放着不管。特别是知道那男人手里有枪以后，宗像认为会有比让他杀人更好的办法解决这件事。而且，明明知道他有可能要杀人却不加以阻止，似乎也不像是宗像会做的事。

=============================

我在干什么啊……  
凌晨两点多，宗像斜靠在沙发上。 一连好几天，明明身体疲累的要死，却怎么也睡不好，周防尊的脸在梦境中忽隐忽现，还有自己高潮时那让人羞耻得要死的样子，让他觉得睡觉简直是痛苦。

宗像从冰箱里拿出啤酒，轻轻叹了口气。那个男人忽然像失踪了一样杳无音讯。 今天是预约看诊的日子，电话没有人接，连草薙都不知道他去了哪里。宗像借助这些年在东京积累的人脉暗中调查周防的事，已经有些眉目了，可他人却不知去向。

不会出什么事吧......宗像礼司忍不住担心起来。  
他取下眼镜，喝了几口啤酒顺势躺在沙发上。昏昏沉沉地睡着没多久，手机突然响了起来。

“宗像礼司。请讲。”  
“三年前和周防尊决斗的人，是个叫闇山的家伙。没有他的尸体记录，消失了近两年的时间，最近一次查到他的信息是在两天前，地点是在大阪。”

“那么能麻烦您走一趟吧！”宗像从沙发上坐了起来。  
“然后呢？”  
“逮捕还是击毙，是您来决定的吧！”宗像轻笑了一声，“善条警部。”  
“我知道了。”对方心领神会地挂上了电话。

善条刚毅是宗像礼司回到日本后的第一个客户。宗像将他从杀了上司羽张迅的痛苦深渊中拯救了出来，使他重返警部岗位，没想到竟然会有用到这层关系的一天。

周防尊，是不是也去了大阪呢？  
心中升腾起了不祥的预感，他立刻翻身起来，给草薙出云拨通了电话。

“我是宗像。请问周防出门的时候是不是带了枪？”  
“诶~？这个我不太清楚，宗像先生你问这个做什么？”草薙接到这个电话也有些懵，但是他还是职业性地和宗像打起了太极。  
“他要去杀人，你这个副总经理也无所谓吗？”宗像冷冷地说道。  
“.......”  
“想办法找到他。不管怎么说，现在的赤尊集团不是从前的HOMRA，社长成为杀人犯的话，你们整个公司都会很麻烦吧！”

“我知道了。”  
宗像的话语掷地有声，连电话那端的草薙也感受到了他的气势。沉默了片刻后，心怀感激地说道：“宗像先生，很担心尊呢！谢谢！”

他脸上掠过一丝惊愕，转而微笑了一下：“举手之劳而已。深夜打扰您，非常抱歉！再见。”

我......很担心他。  
宗像的潜意识这样说道。

关于潜意识，是他学习的专业，真实想法会在不自觉的时候流露出来，所以他才会自我暗示：这只不过是——举手之劳而已。这对于宗像来说，是一种保持内心安宁和平静的方法。

毕竟.....那男人蛮横且肆无忌惮地踏进他的领域，不管宗像多么不愿意承认，都已经接受了——周防的到来。

===================================

四天后，宗像礼司的工作室来了一位身材异常高大的男人。沧桑的面容和凶悍的气势让人退避三舍。那男人来到前台的时候，俨然一堵墙立在伏见猿比古的面前，他只得抬起头来说话：“请问您是哪位？”

“善条刚毅，我应该有预约过。”男人的声音很低沉。  
“是的。室长在咨询室里等您。”

那男人连道谢都没有一句就径直朝里面走去了，看样子不是第一次来这里。学习心理学的人都很敏锐，伏见从他走路的姿势几乎一眼就判断出那人是个警察：室长还真是什么人都认识呢！

“您辛苦了。”宗像为善条沏了一红茶放在他的面前。  
“别这么说。话说咱们就不要在用敬语了吧，挺别扭的。”善条谦逊地低下头建议着。自从治疗以来，两个人彼此客套着，这对于警察来说确实很麻烦。

“我知道了。那么，善条警部带来的是好消息还是坏消息呢？”宗像推了下镜架，正色望着他。

“好消息是，闇山光叶死了。”善条松了口气，这个男人身上背着不少案底，如果能在追逃的过程中被击毙，对受害者家人来说是最好的结果了。  
“......坏消息呢？”

“也不算是坏消息吧！我带人追踪闇山的时候，遇到了一个男人正在追杀他。”善条停顿了一下，继续说道：“闇山被那男人逼到一栋大厦的顶上，我们听到了三声枪响，闇山从18楼顶摔下去了，当场死亡。”

“追杀他的男人......”宗像的心跳加速了，喉咙里干得快要着火，端起滚烫的茶喝了一口。


	8. 第8页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

善条轻轻地点了点头，“赤尊房屋建设的社长周防尊。按理说，要杀人的话没道理他亲自出马。”

“........”宗像默默地猜想，看来草薙没能阻止周防啊。既然被警察知道了这件事，周防尊搞不好会面临警方起诉。本来想帮他一把，结果........弄巧成拙了吗？想到这里心里不禁有些后悔。

“大厦的屋顶找到了周防尊射出的三颗子弹，闇山身上没有中弹的痕迹。”  
“你的意思是，周防很可能只是开枪恐吓他，然后他失足坠楼吗？”宗像眼睛一亮接续追问着。

“也许吧！现在周防尊在警察局，因为没有直接证据证明是因为他恐吓了闇山光叶导致嫌犯坠楼，只能暂时以非法持有枪支扣留他。“善条舔了下嘴唇，表情显得有些无奈，“不过，这都是走个流程。周防毕竟是有头有脸的人物，多半会无罪释放吧！”

“这样的话，应该是最好的结局吧！”  
听了他的话，宗像的心里放松了不少，他望着警部说：“如果这样的事发生在你身上，恐怕是百口莫辩吧！搞不好会给你扣上逼死嫌犯的罪名。”

“呵呵，说的也是！”善条眉间如沟壑般的皱纹舒展了些，眼神忽然变得犀利起来：“我能问一下吗？周防尊和你的关系是.......？你们不像是一路人，为什么会知道这些事？”

“呃......说到关系的话，”宗像意味深长地浅笑了一下，非常含蓄地回答道：“和我们差不多吧！也许，更近一步的关系。”

“抱歉，问了奇怪的问题。“  
善条有些不好意思地移开了眼神，抬起手腕看了下手表，“我差不多该走了，以后有时间我们一起喝一杯吧！”

宗像也跟着站起身来：“那个，你现在......各方面已经没问题了吧！”  
善条拿起了桌上的沙漏，眼看着那细沙即将流尽，若有所思地说着：“医生治病不治心，心病还要心药医。这不是医生你常对我说的话吗？”

没想到以前常对患者的说话，现在又被还了回来。这也是所谓的情感流动吧！宗像将沙漏反转，又一次想起了老师的话。

================================

“叮铃铃——”桌上的手机打破了办公室的宁静，宗像正在和德国的客户视频对话，看到那号码他只得中断视频。  
“是我。”  
电话彼端传来沙哑低沉的声音，让宗像立刻想起了上次那人在他耳畔低语的情景，身体震颤了一下。 

“阁下是忘记了咨询的日子吗？”宗像看了一眼台历，生硬地说道。  
“今晚上我去你家找你。”周防靠在老板椅上，将红发向后捋了一把，“今天的咨询就在你家进行吧！”

“.......”宗像愣了一下，委婉地拒绝道：“不好意思，我一般会和客户在生活上划清界限。”  
“是吗？你一般会让客户抱你吗？对了，我办公室里有摄像头哦。”周防开玩笑般地说道。每次他想起当时的情景，都不由地心神荡漾。

“呃！周防……你太卑鄙了！”宗像的后背突然发冷，压低的声音微微颤抖着。  
“晚上9点见。”  
“等一下！谁允许你——”  
“嘟嘟！”

呆呆地看着被挂断的手机，宗像的心情不知道如何形容。CEO的办公室里装有摄像头也不奇怪，那么他们在办公室里.......那个男人难道想用这个来威胁他吗？  
可是，周防尊会是那种人吗？  
宗像注视着桌上的沙漏， 陷入了沉。某种情感的变化如同沙漏般一点点在心底堆积，直到把他淹没。

================================

宗像礼司回到公寓的时候已经9点半了，走出电梯他就看到一个满头红发的男人，那人正靠在门上抽烟，地上丢弃了三四个烟头可以看出至少等了1小时。  
“请让一下。”宗像从手包里拿出钥匙，径直走了过去。凭周防尊的能力，要找到他的住处并不是难事，既然都被找上门了，宗像也打算和他好好谈一下。

“让客户等那么就久，我要求从诊疗的费用里扣除等待的时间。”周防瞥了一眼宗像，跟着他走进房间。

“随便坐吧！”宗像打开沙发边上的落地台灯，径直走向厨房：“要喝点什么？我这里可没有Chivas（芝华士）哦。”

“除了红酒，什么都行。”周防所在沙发上，随意地翻看着茶几上的杂志，基本都是全英文的金融资讯杂志，还有一个复古风格的沙漏，静静地等待着主人回来。他环视这间30多平米的的客厅，橙色的光线下人的心情趋于平静，这古朴怀旧的装修风格，显得和这个社会精英般的男人有些格格不入，忍不住小声嘀咕着：“就像老爷子住的地方，你已经枯萎了吗......”

“随意议论别人的房间，太失礼了吧！”宗像将一个装有琥珀色液体的玻璃杯放在周防的面前，然后坐在对面的木质方凳上。呡了一小口自己杯中的酒之后，冷峻的眼神注视着周防：“我们来谈一下吧！关于那天的视频，阁下打算怎么处理？”

“唔？视频？我还没有变态到录制自己做爱的过程。”周防嘴角微微扯动了一下，饶有兴致地看着宗像的表情。

催眠师意识到自己被骗了以后，脸色略微有些难看：“既然这样，说说你吧！你的问题已经解决了吧，我已经没什么能帮你的了。”

周防轻轻点了点头，端起酒杯呷了一口，颇为享受地眯起了眼睛：“不错，是Dewar’s帝王。今天来找你是希望咨询别的事，不解决的话，我会很困扰。”

“那么说来听听吧！”  
台灯的光照在他的左侧脸颊，绀紫的眸子熠熠生辉，泛着神秘的光泽。

“我遇到了一个男人，他总是像一株植物，安静、淡然地坐在我对面。他身上散发一种力量，能让人很安心并且信任的力量。和他谈话，就像是被牵引着，很舒服。”

“然后呢？”倾听的时候，宗像避开周防的眼睛，隐约听出了言外之意，这让他有些局促。

“在一次意外的事件中，我抱了他。在某一瞬间，我觉得他好像是接受了我。”周防说到这里停顿了一下，火热的视线如藤蔓慢慢延伸到宗像的脚下，“那种感觉稍纵即逝，很微妙。他和我从前遇到的人都不一样，因为把握不住所以让人烦躁。”

果然是……  
宗像端起酒杯喝了一口，很好地掩饰了自己泛起涟漪的情绪，他轻轻说道：“世界上的事没那么复杂。那个人……也许只是被你诱惑而已。”

“宗像，你的意思被我诱惑了吗？”周防狡黠地笑了。  
“阁下真是……不知羞耻。”宗像眉头轻蹙，别扭地移开了眼睛。

“你，也为此失眠了吧？”周防在门口时看到他眼下的乌青，就注意到了他失眠的事实。

“被你抱了一次而已，这并不能说明什么。” 宗像昂起下巴否认道，那男人金色的瞳孔微微张大，流露出能蛊惑人心的神情，在他的注视下，宗像的呼吸渐渐紊乱起来。

“是吗？我还记亲吻你的时候，你甚至说不出拒绝。你脖子里沐浴露的气味，还有你的喉结......”

“周防，别说了。”宗像吞咽了一下，企图阻止他继续，全身的神经都随之紧绷起来。

“哪怕是掠食动物，喉咙也是最致命的地方。而喉咙下面的领带，是开启男人情欲的钥匙。”周防拿起那个沉默的沙漏，轻轻将它反转，注视着里面金色的砂砾，似乎发现了什么有趣的事，他微笑着继续说道：“我解开了你的领带，也就意味着你把最脆弱的部分暴露给我。你衬衣第三颗扣子的左侧位置，就是你的心脏。掌心贴在那里，能清楚的感觉到滚烫的温度，还有你的心跳——”

“别说了......”  
宗像的肩膀晃动了一下，握紧双拳近乎呻吟道。他和周防对视着，男人的眼中跳动着危险的火焰，而他正被火焰的绚丽所吸引了。

“你大概不知道吧?男人的乳头也是性感带，我揉搓尖端的时候，你浑身都在颤抖。明明有机会挣脱，但是你却没有。”周防默默地点了支烟，透过氤氲的烟雾，隐约看到宗像泛红的脸颊，“我摸到你下面之前，你就硬了吧！”

“……”  
“我想要你。宗像。”  
“别再.....”

胸腔里传出剧烈的心跳声，宗像薄唇微启，却发不出声音。是的，他想起了上次被周防拥抱的事，浑身泛起如触电般细密的针刺感，喉咙里又干又痒。他瞪着周防的眼神几乎要把那男人射穿，可是全身却像麻痹了般动弹不得。


	9. 第9页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“男人的睾丸是另一个致命的弱点，我握住它的时候发现你的腰在发抖，手指进去你连疼都喊不出来了。你还不承认吗？我的手指在里面搅动，比你自慰还要舒服，你说你要我——”

“住口——唔！”宗像额头上沁出薄汗，脸涨得通红，就像是被人看到了最羞耻的一面。此刻，情欲似乎冲破理智，在他身体里横冲直撞，他终于忍不住怒吼出声。

“宗像，到我的身边来吧！”  
而周防不知何时已经走到他的身边轻声说着魔咒般的话语，扳过他脸吻住了那双唇，微苦的烟味迅速在宗像的嘴里扩散，周防的舌头霸道地骚动着敏感上颚，微弱的叹息声从他鼻息中传出。

“周防，别在说了……”宗像搂着周防的肩膀，急促地呼吸声已经出卖了他的内心。

“难道你被我催眠了？不推开我就没有机会了哦。”周防在他耳畔轻声说着，扯开他的领带，在脖颈里的细致皮肤上亲吻着，双手钻进衬衣里在他的腰背间摩挲着。

“唔.......我还有机会吗？”  
宗像的胸前一凉，那颗红发脑袋在他胸口上亲吻着，白皙的皮肤上印下红梅点点。周防轻咬着乳尖在齿间研磨，宗像忍不住轻叫出声。

“那警察是你找来的吧？害怕我杀了闇山吗？”周防的手覆在他的股间按揉着，感受着性器苏醒的过程。看着宗像眉头紧蹙，害羞般地将头偏向一边，他甚至萌生了捉弄他的念头。

“哪里......那么多问题？咨询时间已经过了！”周防将他拉到沙发上，扯开碍事的皮带，在裤子被脱下来之前，他一把拉住周防的手:“等一下！”  
“要反悔也不可能了哦。”周防轻舔着他的下唇。

宗像取下眼镜丢在桌子上，“好像.......从一开始就没什么好后悔的吧！”  
“对，没什么好后悔的！”  
没有冰冷镜片遮挡的紫色眸子，浮起一层情欲的水光，嘴角勾起的浅笑充满魅惑，周防想起初见他时的情况，不由地冲动起来。越发贪婪地吮吸着胸口的乳尖，让它们坚挺并绽放。周防搂住他的背，感受着他身体的轻颤。

“你在看什么……不要像个变态一样盯着我啊！”  
宗像的裤子被褪去了，周防蹲在地上一边摸索着大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤，一边注视着股间勃起的性器，他兴奋起来的眼神看得宗像心里发毛。

“呵呵，真是好风景。让我尝一下。”周防边说着，将他的双腿架在肩头，含住他的性器开始大力地吮吸着，舌尖裹住嫩红的肉冠上来回骚动着。不多时，他听见了宗像撒娇般呻吟声。  
“别弄了——好像要........去了！”宗像大张着嘴一手扯着他的红发，轻轻挪动臀部想要释放的念头充斥着大脑。

“这就受不了了吗？”  
周防在宗像即将射精时放开了他，得意地看着宗像欲求不满微微抽搐的脸颊，手指悄悄地滑入宗像的臀瓣中。

宗像双腿紧绷着，全身心都在感受着周防在他身体里进行着探索。他鼻尖上浮起汗，脸上潮红的一片。周防比上次花了更多时间去爱抚他，在他舒服的地方轻轻按揉着，快感一波波涌上来越发受不住这样的挑逗，性器上的小孔溢出粘液在小腹上映出一片水渍，宗像断断续续地叫着男人的名字：“周防.....”

“射出来，你会舒服点。”周防在他耳边呢喃着，犹如魔鬼的低语般诱惑。那粗硬的手指圈住那贲张的阴茎快速滑动着，故意摩擦着铃口，宗像终于在一声高亢地叫声中高潮了。

“玩弄别人的身体很有意思吗？”宗像有些愠怒地看着他，精液弄得自己腹部湿漉漉的，这真是令人很尴尬的事。  
周防脱去自己的衣服压了过去，让宗像的双臂环住自己健壮的脊背，蜜色的瞳孔中映出宗像情潮涌动的脸，像是做着最后的确认：“这是我没有勉强你，是你心甘情愿的吧！”  
“这次我没有催眠你，你刚才说的是真话吗？”

“真是个狡猾的家伙！”  
周防轻笑了一声，将自己的性器抵住他湿漉漉的穴口处：“身体放松，我要来了哦！”�  
“唔！轻——点！”身体被贯穿的感觉就像是内脏收到强烈挤压，宗像大口地喘息着，周防抬起他修长白皙的腿架在肩上，然后在他大腿内侧舔了几下，引来身下人的一阵惊颤。  
“别舔啊！很痒......”  
“哪里痒？这里面吗？”  
周防坏笑了一下，扣住他的腰大力地抽动起来。这尴尬地姿势会将他的丑态全部暴露在周防眼底，宗像只得抬起手腕挡在自己的额前。

“让我看！”  
周防抓开他的手腕，如同着了火一般的双眼注视着宗像，性器被他火热的肠道紧紧缠住，不动的时候被吮吸般快感蚀骨，动起来肉体摩擦愉悦感更加强烈，周防喉骨滑动了一下，忍不住发出舒服的低吟。

“周防......快！”宗像的脸上露出迷乱的表情，眼角泛着泪，情不自禁地挺起腰想更加贴近周防的身体。

“我要射在里面！”  
周防忽然咬紧牙关加快了抽送的速度，右手探到下面握住宗像肉粉的阴茎揉搓起来。

“呀！哈.....啊......”宗像呜咽着轻叫了一声，下体被摸得有些吃不住劲，肉冠上的小孔猛地张开，精液喷射出来弄得两人的连接处黏糊糊一片，而周防享受到了他这一记用力地收缩也舒服得达到了高潮。  
两个人紧紧地拥抱着，倾听着安静的房间内急促的喘息声交错。

但是还不够。  
宗像心里躁动着，一把搂过周防的脖子，唇瓣交缠在一起热切地亲吻着。周防的手指覆在他的胸口，捻住小小的乳首揉搓着，听到那人鼻息内低沉地呻吟才放开他：“去你的房间吧！”  
“右边是我的卧室。”

周防搂着宗像带进卧室，躺在床上后，立刻将他的臀部抬起来，使他保持跪趴着的姿势，掰开臀瓣后立刻看到那一片淫糜的景象，高潮的余韵使得蕾心轻颤着，会阴处被摩擦得大红，溢出的精液将那里弄得湿漉漉的，看到这种情景全身的血液奔流，周防倒吸了一口气，将自己再次硬挺起来的性器朝着他身体的最深处顶了进去。

“啊......”宗像紧紧地抓住床单，承受着男人给他的再一次性爱的洗礼。性快感和极度的喜悦充斥着大脑，情不自禁地发出甜腻的呻吟声，他只得羞耻地闭上了眼睛。

“你这里面.....好棒！好舒服.....！”周防的脊背上汗水奔流，腰腹的肌肉紧绷着，他掐着宗像的腿根看着自己的阴茎将那穴口撑平，随着猛烈撞击有不明液体慢慢溢出来，强烈的视觉冲击力令周防头皮发麻，更加用力地顶进去，摩擦着那敏感的腺体。看到宗像迷乱的表情，心中充满了满足感。

“哈.....哈....！”

男人们的呻吟声此起彼伏，激情地交缠着一直到精疲力尽才结束。  
周防尊舔了下嘴唇，望着趴在身旁的人，眼神变得很温柔。而宗像礼司，紫眸微启眼神有些涣散，他也正看着周防，汗湿的头发凌乱地散在四周，本来雪白的皮肤浮起一层粉色，此刻的身体沉浸在高潮的余韵中动弹不得。  
两个人默默地注视着对方，享受着着这份宁静。忽然，宗像将手伸向周防的侧脸。  
“真是个野蛮人，有想过这以后的事吗？”  
“到我的身边来吧！”周防握住那只手，在那骨节匀称修长的手指上亲吻着，  
“这是请求，还是命令？”宗像眯起细长的眼睛望着他。

“你觉得呢？”周防附下身，在他湿漉漉的眼角吻了一下。“你做的那些事，我不会多说什么，但是有一个要求。”

“什么？”这男人大概也悄悄调查过我了吧！我们还真是在做一样的事啊，宗像苦笑了一下。


	10. 第10页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“别再使招数催眠我。想知道什么，尽管来问我好了。”  
“唔.......？”宗像单手撑在头侧，盯着他看了好一会儿，“周防，你真的有被我催眠过吗？”

“啧！歪门邪道而已！”  
周防本就对此嗤之以鼻。这时候，他忽然想起了一件重要的事，抬起宗像的下巴正色问道：“你把我的印鉴支票本弄到哪里去了？”  
“在你办公室里，重要的东西当然要放在安全的地方。

“安全......呐。那么，我保险柜的密码应该告诉我了吧！”周防金色的瞳孔微微眯起，颇为无奈地望着他。周防是从大阪回来后才发现保险柜的密码被换掉了，不用多想就是那天被独自留在他房间里的宗像做的。不仅如此，连印鉴也被锁了进去。起初他以为是宗像拿走了，转念一想他绝不是那种贪恋钱财的人。再三考虑下，才以咨询为借口来到了宗像的房间。

宗像装作若有所思，露出恶作剧般的表情：“阁下不是自持聪明吗？那就猜猜看啊！”  
周防皱着眉头，将身子躺平望着天花板：“不惜动用关系插手我的事，你这家伙......还真是不坦诚啊！”

连这些事都被发现了吗.......宗像吸了口气，用沉默回答了他的问题。

周防没有追问，只是转过身搂住他的腰，将脑袋埋在宗像的颈窝里，就像是抱着心爱的抱枕一般：“那些事无所谓了。别动，让我睡会儿。”

“干嘛突然靠过来——！”两个男人汗津津的身体贴在一起，周防的气息再次扑面而来，宗像忍不住轻颤了一下，再看那男人，已经发出了轻微的鼾声。  
“呼......呼......”

算了，这次也当是......“特别服务”吧！  
宗像轻轻地抚摸着男人的红发，身体的疲累让他也很快进入了梦境。

=================================

周防尊的办公室里，十束多多良连敲了几次门都没有人应声，于是他兀自推门进来了。当他看到周防坐在地上，嘴里叼着雪茄背靠着保险柜，见到十束进来既不说话也不起来，一副愁眉紧锁的样子。

“原来你在啊，我还以为King你出去了。”十束捧着一个文件盒子放在他的桌子上，“这是上个月的财务报表，员工工资表，有需要签字的部分。还有札幌老年公寓的计划书，我已经核算过了。对了，财务那边需要你的印鉴。”

“我知道了。”周防嘟囔了一声，并没有从地上起来的打算。  
“这是现在需要立刻处理的工作。King？你怎么了？”十束催促道，但很快发现他的神情很不对劲。

“咳咳咳，印鉴，还有章都锁起来了，就在这个保险柜里。但是……密码被人改了。”周防拍了拍保险柜，有些灰心地说，他抬起眼皮看了看十束：“除非找到密码，不然那些事情都得等着。”事实上，他从宗像家回来已经两天了，但是却一直没能打开保险柜。那家伙，是为我给他用了性玩具报复我呢！想到这里他又无奈地叹了口气。

“诶？！改了？！谁那么大胆子敢进社长办公室？”十束眼睛顿时睁大了，在他看来这件事很严重。  
“这件事说来话长。总之现在先想办法解开这个密码。”周防吸了一口雪茄烟，手指在密码转盘上随意拨动着，“你给点建议吧！”

“King原来的密码，是自己的名字。如果是被熟悉的人改的，应该可以猜得到吧。”十束摸着下巴思付了一会儿，“手机号码、生日、公司名称、或者是他的名字，他喜欢的东西之类的。密码太复杂了连自己都会忘记，King原来设密码的时候不也是这样想的吗？也只有这些密码才是最好用的。要不你再试试吧！我下午再过来拿这些文件。”

周防不相信宗像礼司会设置容易猜到很密码。  
默默地抽着烟，他眼前浮现出那人俊美的脸庞，高傲冷峻的气质表明了他这个人并不是表面看起来那么容易攻陷。  
考虑再三后，他拿起了手机。

“这边是宗像礼司。”电话那端传来清澈的声音。  
“少兜圈子，你想让我现在就过去找你要密码吗？”周防轻叹了一口气，半威胁地说道。

“哦呀，阁下已经认输了吗？”  
“宗像，我挂失印鉴和财务章，几天的时间有可能损失上千万日元。”周防皱起了眉头，见对方不作声，他吐了烟圈继续说道：“我正打算建立一个基金，给你的事业做支持。可是现在我取不出钱，连给你的治疗费都付不起哦。”

“密码的话不是被你带走了？”  
“啧！不拐弯抹角，会死吗？”周防有些生气地提高了音量。  
“你前天早上走的时候，把我的沙漏拿走了吧？”宗像的长睫翕动着，压低声音带着些许怒气道：“下次把沙漏还给我！周防，你怎么能随便拿走我的东西？！” 

没等他说话，宗像强硬地结束了通话，已经有好几年没有人敢这样挂断他的电话。周防烦躁地抓扯着红发：这男人真是太难搞了！ 

沙漏……  
周防立刻从地上爬起来，他记得一回来就丢在了办公桌最下面的抽屉里。一座高约八公分的沙漏，上下底盘都是铜制的，包住玻璃的边缘部分上有雕刻精美的花纹。  
周防仔细地翻看着那个沙漏，似乎是用了好多年的东西。忽然，他注意到包边的花纹上有英文字母。

一边写着：Munakata ，另一边写：Reisi  
这家伙……真是太有意思了。  
周防不禁哑然失笑，竟然能想到把密码换成他的名字，真不愧是宗像礼司！草薙总说用自己的名字所密码很幼稚，没想到那人也是一样。

咔哒！  
保险柜打开后，周防将那个沙漏丢了进去，自言自语地说着：“人的情感是流动的吗？哼，你就到此为止吧！”

===================================

宗像今天的心情很愉快，狠狠的捉弄了周防尊一把 ，顺便也警告了他不要太自以为是。只是可惜了那个跟随自己多年的沙漏，只希望他不要把它损坏了才好。正当他得意的时候，手机再次响起，竟然还是周防。

“你还没有找到密码吗？” 宗像轻笑一声道，“如果这样你还打不开保险柜，我就爱莫能助了。”

“我今天晚上要去你家睡觉。”  
“哈？不行！”  
宗像心头一惊，二话没说立刻拒绝了。周防这种野兽一般的男人，让他来恐怕又要……

“怎么了？你刚才不是说要让我把沙漏还给你吗？”周防的声音慵懒地像只在打盹的狮子。

“呃……！不是这个问题。”宗像意识到刚才对话中的疏漏，脸颊微微泛红地说道。  
“我不会抱你的，别担心，就是想睡觉而已。”  
“我不是说这个！话说你过来真的是睡觉吗？到时候别再说是我让你失眠了。”宗像的话语在对方听起来更像是赌气。

“在你身边我能睡得很安心，这算不算理由？”  
“……”  
那低沉温柔的话语从听筒传来，宗像的的脖颈到耳朵都红了。沉默了好一会儿，他才缓缓地开口： “这理由我接受了。”

“那么晚上见。”  
“周防……！”  
“唔？”在挂断电话的前一秒，宗像叫住了他。  
“咳咳咳！那些......乱七八糟的东西，我已经全部扔掉了！”  
“一个玩笑而已。不过，东西都挺贵的。”  
“真是个小气的人呐！既然这样，从你诊费里扣除吧！”宗像叹了口气，挂上了电话。

据说，人在接受对方示爱时，会用一种心照不宣的暗示方法当对方知道。即使不用言语直接说出来，情感也会慢慢地流入对方的心间，随后就会进入甜蜜的恋爱模式。  
他们能准确无误地破译到对方的暗示，他们会不失时机地邀请对方进入自己的内心。难以克制的情愫，一经撩拨便一发不可收拾。面对爱意侵蚀，再优秀的人也无法幸免。 

人，真是既敏感又复杂的生物。

【谨以此文送给宗像礼司，祝他9102年生日快乐！】


End file.
